Amusement
by TheRushEra
Summary: A trip to the theme park with Logan gets heated. The rides are not the only attraction you will enjoy.


**A/N: Greetings and salutations everyone! This is my very first attempt at writing fanfiction let alone a oneshot. I'm trying out writing in first person POV. Oh well, I hope you will enjoy reading this. Tadaaa (;**

"Logan! Come on! I want to be the first in line for The Simpsons Ride!" I yelled from the pavement.

I was practically bouncing on my heels. I couldn't help but get impatient. This was my first time going to Universal Studios. I had always wanted to go here since I was a kid.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He snickered while locking the car, more amused with my eagerness than annoyed. He then wrapped his arm around my neck.

We walked to the ticket counter of the theme park and lined up for the tickets. Once Logan paid for them, I grabbed his hand and rushed him to the entrance. Fortunately for us, the theme park wasn't packed today.

"Wow, babe. I have never seen you so eager. What do you wanna ride first?" he asked me.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes and giggled. "The Simpsons ride! Come on let's hurry!''

-

It was already late in the afternoon. Time really flies when you're having fun.

" And- oh- and the part where Bumblebee "caught" us in time. THAT WAS AWESOME!" Logan exclaimed.

"Oh, and the part where we," I almost tripped while laughing but Logan caught me. 'We made that zombie break out of character in the House of Horrors!"

"Sorry sir, you dropped your wallet." Logan said with a straight face and proceeded to burst into laughter.

We managed to find a bench to sit and talk about the rest attractions. We went to as many rides. We even took a couple of kiddy rides for fun. I leaned on his shoulder as I was taking a breather. One roller coaster caught Logan's sight though.

"Baby, what do you think of riding the The Incredible Hulk?"

"I would ride it but we're in public, Logan!" I replied half joking, hoping he wasn't serious about the ride. I hate high velocity rides.

"We'll save that for later," he winked. "But really babe, please?"

I couldn't say no to the face he was giving me.

"Okay."

He quickly took my hand and dashed to the line. Logan was jumping with joy as the queue got shorter and shorter. Soon, it was our turn. We made our way to the second row. I didn't want Logan to think I was a pussy.

In a matter of seconds, the roller coaster was elevated. I wanted to get this ordeal over and done with as quick as possible. As soon as the coaster was released, my nightmare began. I swear I felt my heart stop beating. The acceleration was too much. I could feel tears beginning to form.

I focused on Logan. He was absorbed in the ride. We were both screaming for different reasons. After what seemed like a long time, the ride was over. We exited the station and walked to the nearest bench outside.

"OH BOY THAT WAS FUN! Babe wasn't it the-" he paused and looked at me. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, just got some dirt in my eye" I lied, trying not to face him

"No it's not. It's... oh shit. It was the roller coaster, wasn't it?" I looked at him and nodded in response.

"You were so happy, and I was afraid that you'll call me a pu-" he cut me off with a kiss.  
"Shit, babe. I must be the worst boyfriend ever. I didn't even ask if you.. But you took it just for me. I'm so sorry baby. What can I do to make it up to you?"

I could see the sincerity in his eyes. He proceeded to kiss the rest of my tears away.

"Another kiss will make it all better" I replied before wrapping my arms around his neck.

I initiated the kiss this time. He kissed back and I melted to the feel of his lips against mine. The way our tongues danced made my heart beat a thousand times faster. The kiss soon got heated. I felt his hand caressing the insides of my lap. That's when I remembered where we were.

"Love, it's gonna be closing soon. How about we take one more ride before we head back, shall we?"

I was confused until I saw the ride that he was referring to. The Madagascar Ride. We strolled to the the ride station. There was no queue since many families went home. We were the only ones on the boat cabin. As soon as the thing started moving, Logan placed his hand on my lap. I brought it closer underneath my skirt.

He was fast to work his fingers into my panties. He murmured a "fuck" when he realized how wet I was from our make-out session. He inserted his fingers into me while his thumb rubbed against my clit. I then placed my hand on Logan's crotch. It was as hard as a rock. I gave it a few rubs before unzipping his jeans. He sighed in relief.

Damn, it really is The Incredible Hulk. I loved how huge and thick his cock was. What's better was that it was all for me. I wanted to lick the tip, to suck it. I bent over before Logan stopped me.

"Babe, you don't have to. I made you miserable earlier. I should be the one pleasuring you."

"But pleasuring you does pleasure me. And I really wanna suck your big dick. It's all for me isn't it? Please daddy?" I pouted.

His eyes widened. " Fuck, how can I say no to that" he groaned.

I readjusted my position so he could still finger me while I was sucking him off. I kissed the tip before licking all the precum over it. I then sucked his balls before licking my way back to the head. I grab his hips and made sure to take all of it in. Every. Single. Inch.

After a while of sucking, he pulled me off and I looked at him, confused.

"No way am I coming without being inside of you" he grinned.

He then pulled my panties down and I was straddling him. He rubbed my clit with the tip of his dick. I moaned for him to stop teasing. He inserted his manhood into me. He gave me a passionate kiss as I got used to the intrusion. Soon, I began bouncing on his lap. Somehow the motion causes the ride to slow down. He slipped his hands into my shirt and fondled with my breasts.

"Daddy, faster. Harder. Please. More" I moaned.

"I'm giving it to you babygirl. I love you so much" he winked and started abusing the spot that that'll drive me insane.

I couldn't even think straight. I focused on Logan's face once again. The brown eyes I adored were dark with lust. After a generous amount of thrusts, I felt my stomach tightening.

'Logan, I love you too. Come with me, daddy." I said as I licked the shell of his ear.

That was it. He moaned my name and bit my shoulder as he spilled the inside of me with his cum. As we came down from our high, he peppered a few kisses on me.

"Best. Ride. Ever." Logan said.

He then helped me off gently making sure we didn't leave any 'remains' on the seat. We were approaching the end of the ride and ensured our clothing did look anything out of the ordinary.  
As soon as we stepped out of the ride, the ride attendant gave us a dirty look. Then the picture of us on the candid shot screen showed us why. It was an image of us having our release not long ago.

"Unbelievable!" I facepalmed myself.

"Well, we do like to move it, move it" Logan joked.

I ended up laughing instead of feeling embarrassed. Post-sex euphoria got the better of me. Logan decided to buy me a big Marty soft toy on the way out since one of the gift shops was still open. How can I not love this man? I held the toy in one hand and held Logan's hand in the other.

It was a long tiring day but I loved every minute I spent with Logan. The walk to the car was silent, but it was pure bliss .Once we were in the car, I felt my eyelids getting heavy and shut my eyes. Logan decided to break the silence.

"Hey baby" He placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Yes Logiebear?" I said without opening my eyes.

"I'm taking you to Disneyland next week."

**A/N: So how was it? I hope you all like the smut. Did my best to make it sensual (; Do comment! :DDD**


End file.
